gbo2fandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline and Factions
The Timeline of Gundam Battle Operation 2 and the P.M.U. As a work of fiction, there must be an understanding that everything is subject to change and inaccuracies, as well as editorial interpretations and opinions of users of this Wiki. That said, Gundam Battle Operation 2 is technically "Non-Canonical" as best as can be considered, to the rest of the Gundam Universal Century. However, if one were to loosely apply it to the UC timeline, it is (at time of writing) placed somewhere during or post 0087 (The Gryps Conflict, "Mobile Suit Z Gundam") As such, one loose interpretation of the lore of the game, is the P.M.U. (Private Military Union) Is a mercenary company that operates, sanctioned by the Earth Federation Forces, and purchases and distributes military surplus equipment such as; uniforms, munitions, supply craft, and most of all, Mobile Suits, from the EFF, to its operatives. As such, it means that while there are primarily EFF support craft used in combat (Medea and Columbus style craft as the prime deployment point in matches) the P.M.U. is able to obtain equipment from any faction. It then uses these arms and its operatives in either; War Games among its own contracted soldiers, or, deploys small tactical units on contract with another party, against fictional other mercenary units in various regions. This is what creates the general flow, and structure of the game, and its matches, though with "Ranked" matches, the former seems more likely as special compensation is granted based on performance. With all of this in mind, the general stage is set, and the actual line for "when this might have occurred" is not fixed, and can be nudged upward, as needed. Factions As established in the Timeline section, there is only two confirmed factions in Gundam Battle Operation 2. The Private Military Union, and the Earth Federation Forces. However, the equipment presented in the game comes from a variety of factions which will be covered here. The Earth Federation Forces The benefactor of the P.M.U. or at least its primary avenue of obtaining arms. Often abbreviated as "E.F.F." or incorrectly at times as "E.F.S.F." The Earth Federation is the governing body of the Earth, and its sphere of control over the various colonies within the solar system, and the Earth Federation Forces is its collective military. Subdivided for ease of organization, the EFF is comprised of four main branches. * EFSF (Earth Federation Space Forces) The branch which the EFF's spacefleets and a large portion of their mobile suit and aerospace fighters operate under, this was perhaps the most important branch during the One Year war. Having operated in the early battles against Zeon's new Mobile Weapons, the EFSF suffered heavy losses in two major battles, both in attempts to prevent Colony Drops, but was bolstered in the last weeks of the war and was responsible for capture of Zeon's strategic space fortresses and their ultimate defeat. * EFGF (Earth Federation Ground Forces) The branch of the EFF which operated various artillery, ground combat mobile suit operations, and defense of various strategic locations on earth such as Jaburo, this was primarily the second most important branch during the One Year War. * EFNF (Earth Federation Naval Forces) The EFF's branch which operated primarily in the oceans, it was crippled early in the One Year War by the Zeon invasion. As Zeon had quickly begun production of attack submarines and aquatic mobilesuits, this faction did little to impede Zeon's efforts on the Earth and was the least influential branch during the One Year War. * EFAF (Earth Federation Air Forces) The branch of the EFF primarily deploying Fighter and Bomber aircraft, working in concert with the EFGF, they were able to force Zeon into a stalemate during the Earth invasion with their frail fighters, but dangerous air superiority through speed and numbers. At the start of the One Year War, the Earth Federation lacked any Mobile Technology ("The Origin" retroactive continuity not withstanding) and despite their numerical superiority, was quickly overpowered and forced into a defensive position, capturing, reverse engineering, and fielding enemy Mobile Suits where possible until their own development took off. The primary unit lines produced by the Federation were the "Gundam," "Guncannon," "Guntank," and "GM" Families of Mobile Suits. After founding the "Titans," an elite task force intended to root out enemy insurgents and prevent future acts of terrorism, the EFF's active soldiers were largely absorbed by the Titans forces, and their development and production of arms was all but ended until the fall of the Titans. The Titans The Earth Federation's elite task force, formed after numerous acts of terrorism caused by Zeon Remnants, their ranks rapidly swelled between 0083 and 0087, with many former Zeon and Federation soldiers being absorbed into their ranks. Merciless, unyielding, they succeeded in what they had hoped to accomplish through cruel and inhumane methods. The Titans were plagued by corrupt leadership working toward their own ambitious ends, and a number of bitter soldiers which held anti-Zeon ideals that evolved into anti-spacenoid sentiments. Initially armed with the high performance, but limited production "GM Quel, they eclipsed the EFF in size and manpower, and became the primary military force, and moved to developing their own Mobile Weapons, using assimilated technology from both the EFF and Zeon to develop their own units. Lacking any primary "Lines" of units, however, they produced and fielded late EFF Tech such as the GM II, Hizack, and Galbaldy Beta, units that were widely produced and were essentially refits of One Year War MS, and painted them differently than their EFF counterparts. As their thirst for power grew, they developed new units exclusively for their own use, such as the "Gundam Mk II," Marasai, Barzam, Hambrabi, and numerous other units, but failed to iterate on any of these. As such, no real Titans-Exclusive lines exist, and following the Gryps conflict, the Federation absorbed the Titans designs into its own production and development. After being dissolved at the end of the Gryps conflict, some of the Titans forces retreated into exile, or were charged with warcrimes, while others fled to join their sworn enemy, the Zeon Remnants at the mining satellite "Axis." The remainder of Titans forces were reabsorbed by the very weakened EFF, and were put back into service under the AEUG, later restored EFF Forces, or after the AEUG's disbanding, the EFF's "Londo Bell" Task Force. Zeon A blanket name given to a large variety of groups and locations, "Zeon" describes primarily, the cluster of colonies called Side 3, as well as the self-declared government "The Principality of Zeon," formed by the noble Zabi family, the "Zeon Armed Forces" lead by the Zabi regime, former members of the Zeon Armed Forces which began conducting armed acts of terror in years following the One Year War, and the post-war Side 3 government "The Republic of Zeon." Formed out of an ideology of a former leader, Zeon Deikun, which was then shaped and molded by the Zabi family to suit their own ambition, Zeon declared war against the Earth Federation only seconds before attacking, and committed numerous atrocities. Split into two main divisions, the "Armored Assault Force" which was counterpart to the EFSF for all intents and purposes, and the Earth Invasion Force, which as expected, was the force deployed to invade and secure strategic locations on earth. However, with fewer forces, and having overextended themselves, Zeon was forced into a stalemate which ultimately allowed the Federation's superior infrastructure to develop their own mobile weapons and repel their invasion force, and in conjunction with the death of their leadership and the majority of the Zabi family, the Zeon armed forces were forced into hiding, or surrender. Zeon produced a number of mobile suit lines for their uses, the largest of which were the "Zaku" "Dom" and "Gelgoog" lines. Following the One Year War, the majority of Zeon technology and arms were absorbed by the EFF and efforts to assimilate and improve upon Zeon and EFF designs began, resulting in units such as the Hizack, and Galbaldy Beta. The Anti-Earth Union Group and Karaba After the formation of the Titans and their turn toward vicious practices in the name of control and stability, a growing sense of resentment toward the Titans began to form. Former heroes and soliders from both the Federation and Zeon during the One Year War began to gather, and created two sister-organizations, the "Anti-Earth Union Group" which sought to overthrow the Earth Federation's ironfisted rule, and Karaba. The only major difference between the two organizations was in that Karaba operated in secret on Earth and primarily supplied and supported the AEUG, which operated as a mobile force, on its own campaign. Initially the AEUG used Earth Federation technology to bolster its ranks, fielding GM II units lead by its own high performance "Rick Dias" Mobile Suits, it later began higher production of the Rick Dias, and a new unit, the "Nemo" which was an upgrade based on the GM II. Following the Gryps conflict and first Neo-Zeon War, the AEUG dissolved itself and merged into the EFF, and as such, many of its designs were incorporated into the EFF's production lines. Axis and Neo Zeon Formed at the end of the One Year War, Axis was a mining colony used by Zeon, and became a refuge for retreating Zeon Armed Forces. After the rise of the Titans, and their eventual downfall, at the hands of the AEUG, with the help of Axis forces, sensing a power vacuum their leader declared their forces as "Neo Zeon" and once again declared war on the Earth against the now weakened AEUG. As their resources were limited initially, Axis employed some old One Year War units such as Gelgoogs, Dra-Cs, and their "Gaza" series, still in its infancy, but bolstered by other Zeon Remnants, and defecting Titans forces, they began to field some Titans units, and develop new mobile weapons. Axis fielded a number of refit and retrofit MS such as the "Desert Zaku" the "Regelgu" and "Gazu" units, as well as unique designs along with their Gaza line, such as the "Galluss," "Bawoo," "Quebelay" and "Zaku III" mobile suits. Following the first Neo-Zeon war, there were two subsequent factions of Zeon idealists to use the name "Neo-Zeon" and will be touched upon, if and when they are featured in Gundam Battle Operation 2. Category:Database